Warm You Up
by kisswithafist10
Summary: Remus är ensam i Grammaldiplan 12. Tror han. RLNT. M-rating


Warm you up 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. Ovid and everything as stated, write 'Metamorphoses' Potterish is JK's property. I'm not even sure I own the plot, because after reading this many fics, I may have been unintentionally stolen some parts.

**Author's Note: **This story is written in Swedish, but if requested I might translate it into English.

Regnet som öste ner utanför reflekterade hans humör.

Remus satt och drack en kopp varm choklad i köket medan han läste en diktbok av Ovid, _Metamorphoses. _Den fick hans hjärta att värka ännu mer än det redan gjorde men trots det kunde han inte låta bli att le vid minnet av unga Dora som älskat Ovids dikter.

En plötslig hög smäll störde honom i hans läsning och han såg skarpt upp, medan hans vargsinnen lyssnade på helspänn. Ännu en smäll hördes, och han insåg att någon knackade på dörren till Grimmaldiplan 12.

Förutom honom själv och Krake (som förmodligen satt muttrande om smutsskallar och halvblod på övervåningen medan han smekte någon tillhörighet av Mrs. Blacks) var huset tomt ikväll. Medan han långsamt lade undan boken på köksbordet framför sig och drog fram trollstaven, reste han sig upp och närmade sig hallen.

Bang! Hördes det igen. Han hade nu nått dörren, och något tveksamt och med staven höjd, slet han upp den… och möttes av det ansikte han minst väntat sig.

Utanför dörren stod Nymphadora Tonks, iklädd endast en tunn ljusblå sommarklänning, genomvåt från sin orangefärgade topp till sin sandalklädda tå.

"Tjänare, Remus," suckade hon olyckligt mellan sina skallrande käkar. "Skulle man kunna få komma in?"

"Nymphadora!" Utbrast han förfärat och backade hastigt undan så att hon kunde stiga in. Han stängde dörren efter henne, och ledde henne mot köket samtidigt som han drog av sig sin tröja och lade den över hennes våldsamt skakande axlar. "Vad i Merlins namn gjorde du ute i det här vädret? Och så lättklädd?" Han torkade av hennes ansikte och bara armar med tröjan innan han inspekterade hennes ficklösa klänning, och tomma händer. "Var är din trollstav?" frågade han förvånat.

Hon stirrade på honom några sekunder, innan hon helt oväntat bröt ut i otyglade snyftningar.

"Mamma… t-trollstaven… Och taxin som inte v-var någon t-taxi… den elaka kvinnan…" Fick hon fram osammanhängande mellan hulkningarna. "Åh, Remus!" Hon slängde sig om halsen på honom, ganska häftigt, och han vacklade till lite innan han återfick balansen.

"Sch," sa han med handen tröstande styrkande över hennes rygg medan han förde henne till stolen han suttit i. "Berätta allt från början. Jag ska bara hämta en handduk." Han tog upp sin trollstav. "Accio handduk!" Snart kom ett stort blått badlakan svävande från övervåningens badrum, och han drapererade henne med det samtidigt som han gnuggade henne för att torka henne. "Vänta, det här duger inte… vi måste få dig ur de där kläderna."

Hon höjde ett retsamt ögonbryn. "Jag visste väl att du hade en stygg sida, professor Lupin!"

Han kände kinderna hetta och gav henne en stäng blick ."Du vet att jag inte menade så." Hon ryckte bara på axlarna till svar, och han kallade på hennes Systrarna Spöktröja och ett par jeans hon brukade ha, liksom ett komplett set underkläder, och när de väl var nere vände han ryggen till henne samtidigt som han bad henne tala om vad som hänt.

"Jo…" började hon och han hörde ett frasande läte när hon tog på och av klädesplagg, och kunde inte hindra sig själv från att rodna när han såg framför sig hur hon sett ut i den fjädertunna blå klänningen, åtsmetad mot hennes hud, med brösten fullt avtecknade… han hade givetvis inte tittat, men ändå fått en hastig glimt av dem.

Han slöt ögonen och spände käkarna. Sluta, beordrade han sig själv och tvingade sig att tänka på annat. Det var Sirius kusins dotter, för Guds skull! Och han hedrade knappast sin döde bäste vän att tänka på Tonks på ett sådant opassande sätt.

Men vid Merlin, den kvinnan hade vackra bröst… och en vacker midja… och en vacker… sluta, upprepade han förtretad.

"Det började med att jag besökte mina föräldrar." Hennes välbekanta röst, om än lite mer indignerad än vanligt, väckte honom ur hans inre kamp mot lusten. "Pappa var på arbetet så jag och mamma drack te och pratade… och som vanligt spårade allt ur. Vi blev arga på varandra, jag fräste till, och gick. Men jag glömde min trollstav i all upprördhet… men av korkade, stolta skäl tänkte jag inte hämta den igen utan istället be henne skicka den till mig. Utomhus hade det börjat regna. Utan staven kunde jag inte skydda mig särskilt bra mot regnet, så jag hoppade in i en mugglartaxi…" Hon suckade djupt. "Tyvärr är jag inte så erfaren med sådana saker, och det visade sig vara en svarttaxi."

"En vadå?" undrade han nyfiket.

"En svarttaxi… när man kör någon svart betyder det att man inte är en riktig, utbildad chaufför. Föraren var i själva verket ett riktigt äckel och när han försökte ta sig friheter slog jag till honom på nosen och öppnade bildörren och kastade mig ut, i mitten av gatan. En häxa såg mig och tog med mig in på ett trollkarlskafé, där hon läkte mina kroppsskador, och jag trodde att hon var riktigt trevlig… tills hon öppnade munnen. Hon var förfärligt ohövlig och fick mig att känna mig som en klumpig, korkad småunge. Det är jag kanske," tillade hon lite fåraktigt. "Men hon behövde inte påpekade det så där! Och det sa jag till henne, och då hånlog hon bara och sa att jag hade en förfärlig hårfärg. Och… jag tog åt mig ganska mycket, för min mamma klagade också på den."

"Den är lite färgstark," sa Remus försiktigt.

Hon skrattade sitt pärlande skratt. "Åh, inte det här orangea! Nej, nej! Jag menar den där råttfärgade färgen jag hade förut… vet du vilken jag menar?"  
Det gjorde han… alltför väl. Hon hade haft den i flera veckor, faktiskt, men han var för taktfull för att fråga varför i all världen hon hade en sådan ful, livlös, stripig hårfärg när hon kunde ha vilken hon ville.

"Ja," svarade han mjukt.

"Så jag gick till en mugglarfrisör." Tonks skrattade igen, fast självföraktfullt och utan någon glädje den här gången. "Naiv som jag var trodde jag att det skulle bli lika fint som när jag morphar mig… men det blev den här fruktansvärda färgen, och jag kunde inte ändra det, heller!" Hon lät riktigt upprörd.

"Men, Nymphadora," sa han lite brytt. "Varför morphade du dig inte bara från början?"

"Ett, kalla mig _inte _Nymphadora. Två, därför att…" Remus ryckte till när hon plötsligt lade handen på hans axel. Han hade inte hört henne närma sig, för han hade haft fullt upp med att tränga undan bilden av Tonks med den genomskinliga klänningen. Hon vred sakta runt honom och log dystert. "... Jag inte kan hålla en morphning längre."

Remus stirrade på henne utan att kunna tro sina öron. "Va?"  
"Djup depression har den effekten på oss metamorfagusar. Likaså har…" Hennes hand, som fortfarande inte lämnat hans axel, gled längre upp och lindades runt hans hals medan hon smög sig närmre. "… Olycklig kärlek."

Remus såg ner på hennes söta, unga ansikte och svalde hårt. Så hon hade till slut träffat någon… det hade bara varit en tidsfråga, men på något plan hade Remus alltid hoppats att hon inte skulle vilja ha någon annan än _honom_… Remus skakade huvudet i självförakt.

"Och vem är den…" Han svalde igen och fick pressa fram det sista ordet. "… lycklige?"

Hon himlade med ögonen. "Du behöver inte få det att låta som om det är en total förlust att påtvingas min tillgivenhet, Remus."

"Det var inte vad jag menade," lovade han lågmält.

"Du får gissa," tyckte hon och ställde sig närmre ändå. "Han är äldre än mig, har ljusbrunt hår och grått vid tinningarna, bärnstensfärgade ögon, slitna men prydliga kläder och är en varulv… Vem kan det vara?"

En kompakt tystnad mötte hennes ord. Remus stirrade oavvänt på Tonks medan hans bedövade hjärna förtvivlat försökte bearbeta den nya informationen. Vad talade hon om?

"Jag tror att nu är då du ska gå ner på knä, fria, deklarera dig odödliga kärlek och be mig föda oss en massa små vargungar," muttrade Tonks med torr röst och drog sig undan honom, och Remus fann sig sakna hennes kropp mot sin. "Förlåt, Remus, det var dumt av mig att tro…" Hon tystnade och vände sig bort från honom och drog händerna genom sitt fuktiga, stripiga, orangea hår med ett hårt skratt som lät alldeles för bittert för att komma från någon så ung.

"Jag menar, vem skulle vilja… ha någon som ser ut så här? Jag kan inte ens metamorfa mig!"

Remus rynkade pannan. Trodde hon att _han _inte ville ha _henne_? Det var ju absurt…

"Ny… Uh, Tonks, jag vet med säkerhet att det finns åtminstone en, och antagligen fler, som vill ha någon som ser ut så där… som vill ha _dig._"

"Hur kan du vara så säker?" mumlade hon och han hörde att hon inte hade lågt till tårarna. Han gick emot henne bakifrån, lade armarna om hennes kropp som genast stelnade till av häpnad, och gosade in ansiktet i hennes skrikigt färgade hår tills hans mun nådde hennes ena öra. Han kände, på grund av närheten mellan dem, en rysning gå genom hennes kropp när hans mun snuddade vid hennes örsnibb.

"Därför att jag är honom," viskade han.

**So… Please, please, _PLEASE_ tell me what you think! I know the story positively suck but all criticism is good, how else will I get better? Seeing as how this story is Swedish, I know there won't be many readers, but if you've come this far, I beg you to do me that favour!**


End file.
